St Zahard's Academy
by IvySky
Summary: Baam has been home-schooled for all of his life by his loving sister, Rachel. When she leaves for university, he has only their robotic maid, Emile to help him as he prepares for the most dangerous battle of his life time. The war that is highschool.


p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No Rachel you can't go! If you go, I'll die. I'll rot away and every day will just be empty. I can't live without you, Rachel. Don't go! Without you, life has no meaning. Why, why do you have to go Rachel! Rachel, promise me you'll be back. Promise me you'll visit Rachel, please. It hurts without you, what do you expect me to do?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The blonde rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. Then, putting both her arms on her hips with her bag swung over one shoulder, she sighed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Baam, why do you have to dramatize everything, honestly?" She flashed him a genuine smile. "I'm just going to to study, you know? A university's not such a big deal."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""H..how...how am I going to emlive/em without you?" Pleaded the boy, a dejected look coming across his normally happy features./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You'll have Emile."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""She's a robot-maid-thing!" Shouted Baam, unable to believe that Rachel was actually leaving him. Her. Leaving. Him. It all seemed too surreal./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Shh!" Rachel scolded him with a finger pressed against her lips. "You know she doesn't like being told that."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Baam made as expression as though he were a little kid caught stealing candy. Rachel had that effect on him, and he really found it hard to argue with her matter-of-fact tone./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Goodbye, Baam."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Baam opened his mouth like a fish out of water but before any words could come out, the door slammed shut and the girl, his sister, was gone and so was her luggage, her computer, her strange scent that reminded him of the smell of wet grass and her brilliant ability to make him happy./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Baam sighed, unable to shake the rising depression out of himself. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What do I do..?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A metallic voice that belong to Emile answered him before he could burst out into an emotional rage./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'd like to suggest you prepare for highschool tomorrow, Master Baam."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emOh crab. How did I forget./em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emWhat has Baam gotten himself into this time around? Homeschooled his entire life, this will be the very first time he makes outside contact with anyone other than Rachel and Emile. Even worse, it's highschool. That means cliques, creepy teachers, those awkward lunchroom scenes and the ever so frequent and irritating pair project./em/p 


End file.
